


Fragile

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He touches her as though she might break. Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pbhiatus_fic/16490.html">Dirty Double Drabble</a> Challenge at pbhiatus_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

~*~

 

He touches her as though she’s made of spun sugar. As though she might break if she glimpses the darker side of his hunger.

She wants it.

That darkness.

It wasn’t always like this. That first time, he had been voracious. His fingers had left bruises, scattered across her thighs and breasts like ink smudges. She’d felt the scrape of his teeth on her skin, the bite of his desire as he’d moved inside her, thick and deep. That day, he had _devoured_ her.

She tells herself it’s because he’s been sick. That he’s being gentle with himself as well. But as time passes and the faint scar threaded across his scalp heals, he still touches her as though he is afraid to hurt her.

As though he is afraid, she realises.

That night, she devours him, bruising his skin with her mouth and her fingers, curling her hand around the silky heat of him. _Harder_ , she whispers, arching beneath him. _I won’t break._

 _I know._ Cupping her face gently, he kisses her, swallowing her gasp as he slides inside her with a violent rush of raw need, the darkness unleashed, breaking and mending them both in the same heartbeat.

 

~*~


End file.
